Miss Independent
by ms.evil
Summary: Tomoyo Daidouji, the most wanted single in Tokyo. ***Full Summary inside***
1. Independence in the Flesh

SUMMARY: Tomoyo Daidouji is the most wanted single in Tokyo, Japan. Too bad she's been dubbed "Miss Independent" for her attitude towards men. But with her friend by her side she's perfectly happy. Until everything changes in a matter of two weeks.  
  
This song is (obviously) based on the song "Miss Independent". So that means my disclaimer would go like this!  
  
I don't own CCS or the song "Miss Independent" by Kelly Clarkson (sp?). This disclaimer applies for every chapter.  
  
And one more thing: All of the characters opinions in this story are theirs and not mine. So please don't get angry.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
Miss Independent  
  
Chapter 1: Independence in the Flesh  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
A dark ebony haired girl strolled through the streets of Tokyo. And just by accident she overheard small conversations, namely about her.  
  
"No, people call her Miss Self-Sufficient," one said.  
  
"No, it's Miss Keep-Your-Distance."  
  
"Miss Unafraid."  
  
"Miss Out-of-my-Way."  
  
"Miss Don't-Let-A-Man-Interfere."  
  
"Miss On-Her-Own.  
  
"Miss Almost-Grown."  
  
"Miss Don't-Let-A-Man-Help-Her-Off-Her-Throne." They had turned her nickname into a game and started giggling like young school girls.  
  
With a light backpack swung over her shoulder she walked into the nearest coffee shop while shaking her head. Stepping into the dimly lit store she took off the sapphire tinted sunglasses and stood in front of the cash register.  
  
The teenager behind the register looked up at her and asked for her order in a cheery well rehearsed voice.  
  
Daidouji Tomoyo looked up at the chalkboard above the freckled teen, "I'll have a black iced coffee and croissant, to go," she said.  
  
"Okay," the teen typed the order into the machine and looked back up at Tomoyo, "That'll be five dollars and fifty cents."  
  
The amethyst eyed collage student looked through the pockets of her backpack for her purse when someone slapped a ten on the counter.  
  
"I'll pay for her order," said a masculine voice.  
  
The freckled teen took the money and put it in the register and started working on Tomoyo's order.  
  
She looked at the payer and gave him an innocent smile, hiding a glare, "I'm guessing you want something in return."  
  
He looked to be about her age with the classic blonde hair and light blue eyes, "A date would be nice," he answered, grinning and showing off his pearly white teeth.  
  
The teen returned with her food and Tomoyo put her sunglasses back on before picking it up. "I don't think so, but thanks for paying," she said simply as she stepped to the side and walked out.  
  
"We told you she would reject you," shouted a voice from the other side of the shop.  
  
The blonde boy walked back to them with a sigh and his change. "What do expect, she isn't called Miss Independent for nothing," added another friend.  
  
"But damn is she fine!"  
  
Outside Tomoyo took a sip of her coffee and continued strolling through the city, hearing the occasionaly cat call beckoning to her. She ignored them and walked to the park a few blocks away to meet her best friend.  
  
A small scowl emerged on her face when she saw group of guys eyeing her then she caught sight of a head full of honey colored hair.  
  
"Sakura!" she called.  
  
The girl turned around and grinned at her friend, "Tomoyo, over here!"  
  
Tomoyo jogged over to her friend, careful not spill anything on her new coat. When she reached Sakura she handed her the croissant, "Here's your breakfast," she said.  
  
"Thank you!" Sakura said, taking the food.  
  
The amethyst eyed girl looked at the boy beside her friend, "Who's he?" she asked.  
  
Sakura swallowed her bite before talking, "Oh, I bumped into him just now. Tomoyo this is Syaoran, Syaoran this is Tomoyo. You know, Miss Independent."  
  
Tomoyo extended her hand, "Hey," she said.  
  
Shaking it the Asian boy replied, "So you're Miss Independent huh? All my friends are always talking about you."  
  
"Is that so." A frown appeared on her face, "Just make sure they don't get in my way."  
  
Syaoran looked at her, wide-eyed. Sakura saw this and try to cool off her friend, "Don't worry Syaoran; she just hates guys but she's polite until the end."  
  
'Every once in a while,' Sakura added silently.  
  
He gave a nervous nod, "Well I got to go, I have calculus next. I'll call you," he said to Sakura before running off.  
  
"Isn't he cute?" Sakura cooed.  
  
"Whatever." Tomoyo sat in the grass and laid her lavender colored backpack before her.  
  
Sakura plopped down into the dark green grass next to her, still eating her breakfast. "You know, I've been meaning to ask you," she said while taking her Liberal Arts textbook from her dark haired friend.  
  
"And what's that," Tomoyo said, flicking through her own tome.  
  
"Why do you hate guys so much?" The Japanese girl looked up at her best friend.  
  
"Because they're totally and utterly useless," she replied as if this was an obvious fact.  
  
"Well you can't say that because of the whole 'baby' thing," Sakura shrugged and opened her book.  
  
"Ugh," Tomoyo murmured with a disgusted face.  
  
"Oh come on, there must be at least one guy you've liked," Sakura said.  
  
"Really, I mean most men just end up big fat couch potatoes who sit around all day and watch sports." She took out a pad of paper and some pens for notes and continued criticizing the male population.  
  
"They also make all these fucked up decisions about destroying each other and they try to tell their innocent countries that nothing will happen when they're destroying cities. And when men are on top women always end up doing all the dirty work behind the scenes. So I don't need one nor will I ever will. I can live life without a man in my life. Need I say more?" Tomoyo questioned, cocking an eyebrow at her friend.  
  
Sakura smiled and shook her head, "You have the potential to be a great lawyer some day."  
  
Tomoyo returned the smile and looked back at her book, "Too bad I'm studying medicine."  
  
"You'd be good at that too," Sakura replied.  
  
"The very best." The two looked back at their books and began writing down important facts.  
  
About five minutes later Sakura looked up, "Hey Tomoyo can I. . . TOMOYO WATCH OUT!" Sakura cried at the last moment.  
  
Tomoyo looked up, "What are you. . .Ow!" A red Frisbee came flying at top speed and made contact with the back of her head.  
  
Sakura leaned forward and at Tomoyo's face, "Are you okay?" she asked.  
  
The amethyst eyed student ignored her, instead she turned around and glared at the direction the toy had come from.  
  
"Who the hell taught you how to throw? My grandmother?" she hollered.  
  
"Real creative," Sakura whispered.  
  
"Let's see you think of something," Tomoyo replied.  
  
A tall, navy haired guy ran over and picked up his Frisbee, "I'm really sorry, my friend over there can't throw for his life."  
  
"Apparently not," Tomoyo muttered.  
  
The boy looked her over, she rolled her eyes at this and Sakura giggled. "I've never seen you here before, what's your name?" he asked, bending down to her height.  
  
"Kiss my ass," she replied as she grumbled a few more curses and turned back to her book.  
  
Sakura sighed, "Its Daidouji Tomoyo," she answered.  
  
"Nice name," he replied.  
  
"What's yours?"  
  
"Hiiragizawa Eriol."  
  
"You want her number?" Sakura asked with a huge grin plastered on her face.  
  
A look of horror covered her other disgusted face and Tomoyo slapped Sakura on the leg as she scrambled back to her own purse for a piece of paper.  
  
"836-0864," she said under her breath, she tore it from the pad and handed it to Eriol.  
  
"Call her soon or she might end up like an old hag when she gets older," the emerald eyed girl told him.  
  
"You can count on it." He then left them to play with his friend again.  
  
"If you keep that look on your face you'll get wrinkles you know," Sakura said, raising her eyebrows and scribbling something in her notebook.  
  
"When I die, stay away from my funeral," Tomoyo grumbled.  
  
"Only if you fall in love," Sakura said with a grin, then it faded. She then looked up at Tomoyo, with a slightly surprised look on her face. "You aren't a. . ."  
  
"No," Tomoyo replied with a slight scowl. "So please stop asking questions and get back to studying"  
  
Sakura shrugged, "Just making sure."  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
The pitch black room soon lit up with artificial light as a raven haired girl flicked the switch. She hung her keys on a small hook and walked into the luxurious apartment.  
  
Her mother had bought her a penthouse suite for her to stay in while she was in collage instead of the collage dorms which she thought were unsafe. When her mother had suggested bodyguards Tomoyo drew the line, she did not want to be considered different. Big difference that made.  
  
But that's just a day and a life inside a CEO's daughter.  
  
Tomoyo threw her coat on the back of a leather chair and stepped into her kitchen. She opened the chrome refrigerator and stared into the contents.  
  
She sighed and shut the door, "I forgot to go grocery shopping yesterday," she said to herself.  
  
Shaking her head she grabbed the beige coat, her purse and left again.  
  
Tomoyo stuck the car key into the black Mercedes and stepped in. While starting up the car she turned on the radio and drove into city. She rolled down the black tinted windows and hard wind blew in on her face and hair.  
  
Drumming her fingers to the beat of the music Tomoyo bobbed her head, 'Nice song,' she thought while racing through the streets like a speed demon. She screeched to a stop at a red light and looked around her, 'Now where to get a bite to eat.'  
  
She looked out the window beside her and her eyes fell on a dark sapphire colored car beside hers. It looked like about four guys were inside, drunk most likely. One hung his head out of the car and spoke to her.  
  
"Hey there little hottie, how about a ride with us," he said in between hiccups. The rest inside were laughing crazily at something completely meaningless.  
  
"I'd rather eat dirt," she replied with a glare and raced out of the intersection as the red light faded away.  
  
Tomoyo drove into a parking spot and stepped out of the car. She walked into the restaurant and gracefully stepped in between the piles of cackling students rolling around on the tiled floor, figuratively speaking.  
  
'Idiots,' she thought.  
  
Tomoyo looked up at the menu and ordered. When the fat forty year old called out the order to the kitchen the ebony haired girl looked around her surroundings.  
  
'What is up with these people and alcohol?' she thought with a revolted face. Many people were sitting around in chairs chugging down the stuff, others screaming and shouting the nonsense of their lives.  
  
Why she came here she did not know, all she knew was the grumbling noises her stomach was making. Her eyes fell on an extremely loud part of the room and she saw the same boy who had hit her in the head that morning, or was it his friend? Whatever it wasn't like she cared.  
  
They were rooting on a guy and a girl who were apparently having a drinking contest. Guzzling down their first glasses they reached for another and chugged that down too.  
  
Eriol, or whatever his name was, looked up and caught sight of her and smiled sweetly.  
  
Tomoyo frowned and spun around, eager to leave now that he saw her. She tapped her fingernails impatiently on the glass counter and glared at each passing employee.  
  
Faster then she knew it he was standing beside her.  
  
"Hey," he said.  
  
She turned and pasted a smile on her face; however her dark eyes showed she that loathed the male species. "Hello," she replied.  
  
The indigo eyed boy clearly saw the unspoken message she was giving him, "So I'm guessing you hate guys," he said with a deep voice filled with maturity no matter how childish he seemed to her.  
  
Tomoyo fingered the straps of her purse, "Am I that obvious?" she said with a surprised look.  
  
He chuckled, what was so funny she didn't know, "You're different," he told her.  
  
Her eyes grew wide with fake astonishment, "You're kidding me," she said, placing her hand on her pale cheek.  
  
"Yes you are. You know most girls are usually flinging themselves at me by now," he replied.  
  
"Don't flatter yourself," she said coldly.  
  
"Well you can't really say that since I hate it."  
  
"Then I guess we have something in common," she replied softly. Eriol looked surprised for a moment, but it passed.  
  
But she had to admit there might have been some truth to what he was saying. The ridiculously idiotic girls she saw around campus might actually swoon at the way he spoke or how well built his body was. Stunning dark sapphire eyes and a mop of messy hair to match, and he obviously took good care of his teeth.  
  
"Here's your order miss," said the restaurant's employee, handing her the food.  
  
Tomoyo gave him a ten and told him to keep the change. She sighed when she saw the blue eyed boy was following her out.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" he asked.  
  
"Well you might be a little ignorant of the facts," Tomoyo said, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk and turning to him.  
  
"And what might those be?" he asked with a grin.  
  
"You don't need to know any of it," she retorted.  
  
"Then how about we get together later and I do?"  
  
"You must be like the millionth guy to say that to me."  
  
"Well then I guess we do have something in common."  
  
"You'll also get the same answer as the other guys however, I'm sorry but thanks anyway," she said with false regret and a small smile.  
  
She turned her back to him and started walking back to her car again. She sat in and turned on the engine, but when she tried to back out his face appeared in the window.  
  
"Don't make me run you over," she snarled.  
  
"Okay, I know a death threat when I hear one," he said, "But here."  
  
"What's this?" she asked, looking at the slip of paper.  
  
"It's my cell number, so if you ever change your mind you can call me and we'll make an arrangement," he said lightly.  
  
Tomoyo rolled her eyes, "Don't be expecting it."  
  
He shrugged and stepped back as she shifted gears and rapidly sped out of the parking lot and into the streets.  
  
While turning the corner Tomoyo looked at the scrap of paper clutched in her hand and huffed.  
  
"In his dreams," she mumbled, throwing the paper into the passenger's seat. She sped off and engulfed herself in modern R&B music from the radio.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
I know everyone wants to kill me right now for posting up a new story when there are others to be finished. And I know people who know I'm in the fanfic writing contest must think I'm crazy to be posting new stories here instead of entering them in the contest. My brain has gone haywire, please forgive. 


	2. What She Considers an Evil Friend

I H8 FLAMERS!! - No it's okay what they said about the story, I totally understand so I went back and fixed it. But thanks for backing me up on that one! And I guess you have a point on the cursing thing, even I do it every once a while. He he. But I'm so happy you liked all of my stories. ^_^  
  
Umi65 - Yup, I did say this story was based on the song.  
  
jade-lily - You'll know soon enough who called who!  
  
?!?!?! - Thanks for the review!  
  
Kizzna - I must warn you, this chapter won't be too exciting. Well never mind, just read and find out for yourself. Don't let my opinions get you down.  
  
silverg3r - Look, I updated!  
  
angel7 - Wow, thank you for having so much confidence in me! ^_^  
  
Reader - First of all, I'm not preaching on anything. I hate lectures, especially ones about earth science. Two, it's just a subject Sakura is taking. And three, no one is gay in this story.  
  
cherry blossom - Oh well, at least it's interesting in a way.  
  
. . . - Hehe, well I didn't mean for it to turn out so rude. You can go back and check out that scene to see I changed it. And the OOC-ness in my characters all the time is because I'm not too familiar with the manga or the anime but just have a brief brush through of it. And yes it's AU I forgot to mention that. I'm such a dork these days. But I'm happy it was still good in a way to you.  
  
akina - I'm glad you liked it.  
  
Inspirationals - Oh man, I had no idea I could be so rude, and in only one chapter too! So sorry, I didn't know it'd be that much of a deal. Yeah so I'm no great writer, I know. And no I have nothing against gays or lesbians, so I went back and re-fixed it.  
  
kate - Hey I updated pretty soon huh?  
  
Choco-chan - Yes, so sad. . . And I almost wrote that Tomoyo ran over his foot by accident but thought it over and figured out it wouldn't fit into the plot very well.  
  
deon - Well, as a habit I have suddenly grown, after the third chapter I'll be leaving you hanging. Just kidding! But I do have to finish some other stories too so. . .  
  
kawaii berry - Really, you might be the third or fourth person I've found out has read all my fics. Oh well, I'm happy you do!  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
Miss Independent  
  
Chapter 2: What She Considers an Evil Friend  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
"You know, I'm tired of studying," Sakura announced, throwing her pen onto the book she was reading.  
  
Tomoyo turned a page, "Good for you Sakura," she murmured.  
  
The emerald eyed girl heaved a sigh and rolled her eyes. She pulled at Tomoyo's arm, "Come on," she said.  
  
"Where are we going?" Tomoyo questioned. Sakura grabbed her car keys off the little hook and handed them to Tomoyo.  
  
"We're going to the mall," she said.  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"So we can rest our brains! Come on, you can't have top grades forever!"  
  
"I can try," Tomoyo replied.  
  
"It's not that important."  
  
"If I want to get a decent job it is."  
  
"We're taking a break whether or not you like it," Sakura said before dragging her and her friend out of the apartment.  
  
"Well then, where are we going?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Shopping! Duh, and didn't you just ask me that question?" Sakura replied.  
  
Tomoyo ignored her reply. "I just went shopping."  
  
"Yeah, for a coat and a new pair of shoes.  
  
Tomoyo groaned as they stepped into the black car. The dark haired student shifted gears and they left.  
  
"You know, you worry about your grades to much," Sakura said, looking over at her friend.  
  
"At least I worry," Tomoyo said, turning onto the freeway.  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes again, then she saw a slip of paper lying on the carpeted base.  
  
"Hmm, what's this?" she asked no one in particular.  
  
Tomoyo side glanced what Sakura was holding and she stifled a gasp. She tried snatching it away but Sakura dodged her and unfolded it.  
  
She looked up at Tomoyo slyly, "So, whose number is this?" she inquired.  
  
"No one's! It's just a bunch of random numbers," Tomoyo lied.  
  
"For what?" Her eyes were still narrowed and looking at her friend like she knew she wasn't telling the truth.  
  
"A locker."  
  
"You don't have a locker, besides, this looks like a phone number to me."  
  
Tomoyo made a second attempt at seizing the piece of paper but Sakura dodged her again. Now leaning forward to the point where you couldn't see her head anymore Sakura pulled out her cell phone.  
  
"Lets just see who this number really belongs to," she said.  
  
"Sakura!" Tomoyo cried.  
  
No use, she had already dialed.  
  
"Hello?" Sakura said.  
  
"Hang up now!" Tomoyo ordered.  
  
"Hi, umm is it okay if I know the name of the person I'm talking to right now?"  
  
"No, I'm not a stalker. I just found this number in my friend's car and she won't tell me who it belongs to."  
  
Tomoyo had the strong urge to stop right there in the middle of the freeway and strangle her friend. She knew what was coming next.  
  
"Oh really," Sakura gave her friend another devious look.  
  
"What date? Oh, is that so?"  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
"In fact, she says that she'd love to go. Yes! She's nodding her head right now in front of me," Sakura fibbed.  
  
On quite the contrary Tomoyo had a snarl on her face mumbling curses. "Okay, how about this Friday? Saturday then? Okay that's a perfect time. She'll see you then."  
  
Sakura flipped the pink phone shut and grinned widely at her best friend.  
  
"Congratulations Daidouji Tomoyo you have a date this Saturday night at 7:00 pm, tell us how you feel," Sakura said in a game show host voice, she jammed an invisible microphone under Tomoyo's face.  
  
Tomoyo sighed deeply and glared at the road ahead of her.  
  
Sakura had somehow managed to drag Tomoyo out of the car and into the local shopping mall. She also insisted they buy her a "dating" outfit since most of Tomoyo's clothes seemed to practically scream, "I'm Miss Independent so stay out of my way."  
  
They must have gone into at least a hundred different clothing stores and they still hadn't found the perfect outfit.  
  
It was always:  
  
"That's too short."  
  
Or.  
  
"Are you kidding me?"  
  
"No way."  
  
"I'd rather die before wearing that."  
  
What seemed like five hours later, they agreed.  
  
"Thank you for shopping here, come again soon," the clerk said cheerily handing them the plastic bag.  
  
"I can't believe I'm doing this," Tomoyo muttered, taking her purchase.  
  
Sakura wrapped her right arm around her friend's neck and said, "But I'm so glad you are." She managed a small sniffle, "My baby's all grown up and, going on her first date."  
  
Tomoyo smiled and Sakura laughed and they walked out of the mall to go home.  
  
It was dusk when they arrived back at Tomoyo's penthouse as to get Sakura's stuff and send her back to her dorm. Tomoyo drove Sakura back to her place as fast as she could so she could get rid of all of the rants on how she's might be getting married soon.  
  
She closed the door softly behind her and leaned against it.  
  
"What a day," she whispered to the room.  
  
She flung the keys on the small table by the door and walked in. Then. Still walking, she grabbed the plastic shopping bag and treaded into her room.  
  
Tomoyo threw the bag on her bed and went into her closet to find some more things to go with it.  
  
Finally satisfied with the collection of garments sitting on her bed she scooped them up and hung them in her closet. Then got ready for bed.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
It was the day.  
  
She didn't know it would come this fast.  
  
And Sakura made it all the more worse.  
  
"Oh, today's the day!" she squealed, doing a little victory dance around Tomoyo and the chair she was sitting in.  
  
"Please stop Sakura, you're not making me feel any better," Tomoyo said, rubbing her temples.  
  
"But I can't help it! You've never dated anyone before and you are going to right now!"  
  
"But!" Tomoyo stated, "I didn't choose to go on this, you did."  
  
"I did you did, what's the difference," Sakura said, still dancing.  
  
"The difference is, I didn't. Which means I don't want to, and when it all comes to together it means: You set me up on a date with Satin himself!" she finally burst.  
  
Sakura stopped skipping around and leaned over the hood of the chair she was sitting in and stared into her face. Her eyes glittered with happiness and joy.  
  
"Oh you can't say that, you don't even know him!"  
  
"I don't have to know him when all men are just spawns of him."  
  
"You know that sounds nasty," Sakura replied simply, jumping in front of her friend and sitting on her knees. A huge beam forever pasted upon her features.  
  
Tomoyo shook her last comment off, "That didn't come out the way I wanted."  
  
"It doesn't matter because you look so gorgeous!" Sakura said, rocking back and forth.  
  
"Sakura please, I don't need you to lie to me," Tomoyo told her.  
  
"But really! You look great in that outfit and the accessories you added made it all the better!"  
  
"It just seemed a little boring that's all."  
  
"And you made it livelier! Even your make-up looks like it was done by some of the best in the business!" her honey haired friend complimented.  
  
Tomoyo sighed, there was no winning against her when she goes along with her endless rants.  
  
Sakura went on about how cute she looked in the white peasant top and faded jeans. Her make-up was simple, only highlighting the key features of her face.  
  
It didn't seem like much to the CEO's daughter, but Sakura's drawl just continued.  
  
A loud ringing sounded through the room and Sakura bounded up. "I'll get that," she said.  
  
'Good,' Tomoyo thought. 'Even if it's only a few seconds at least it'll be quiet.'  
  
Tomoyo heard Sakura's voice coming from the doorway. A minute later she walked in with Eriol.  
  
The amethyst eyed girl stood up and kept a cold gaze on him who smiled simply. "You look nice tonight," he said.  
  
Tomoyo gave him a half smile, "So, you want to go now or what?" Tomoyo asked, stepping out of the room.  
  
Eriol stared after her and looked at Sakura, "It's her first time. Don't do anything that'll surprise her or she might lash out at you," Sakura hinted.  
  
"Sure," he said.  
  
Sakura followed him out and before opening the door Tomoyo questioned her. "You aren't going to do anything?" she asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"And you're not going to call what's his name over."  
  
"No."  
  
"And don't go eating everything in my fridge."  
  
"I won't, mother." Sakura rolled her eyes.  
  
"I don't even know why I'm letting her stay in my apartment," she growled, opening the door and walking out.  
  
Eriol looked back at her and Sakura waved, "Good luck!" she said.  
  
What that was supposed to mean he did not know. He caught up quickly to Tomoyo's fast pace, "Are you trying to run away from me?" he asked with a smile on his face.  
  
Tomoyo stopped in front of the steel elevators, "Maybe," she replied.  
  
"I can't be that horrible."  
  
"What I already know of you, you probably are." She stepped into the small space and pressed a button.  
  
The time in the elevator was spent in silence, Tomoyo inching as far away as she could from the blue-haired boy.  
  
He saw this and chuckled. She glared at him but her reply was another smile.  
  
When they walked into the lobby Tomoyo spoke, "You know, most guys would have run away by now."  
  
"Well I'm not like the other guys."  
  
"I see that."  
  
"So is your opinion different?"  
  
"Don't bet on it."  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
"This is where we're eating?" Tomoyo asked, looking up at the sign that glowed the restaurant's name in silver.  
  
Yin Yue it said and on the sides it depicted of two Chinese characters.  
  
"I know the name is cheesy," Eriol said with his hands in his pockets, "But the food here is great."  
  
"And you would know that how?" Tomoyo raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I've eaten here with my step sister," he replied.  
  
"Okay," she said shrugging. 'At least it isn't some McDonald's.'  
  
It wasn't one of those "You must wear black ties and fancy dresses" restaurants but it was still a little elaborate.  
  
Elaborate like a crystal chandelier and a small vase with a mini red or white rose in it elaborate though.  
  
"Hey Ling," Eriol greeted.  
  
"Your table is all ready," the black haired man said. Eriol nodded in response and led Tomoyo to the back of the dining area and into the kitchen.  
  
"Please tell me we aren't eating in here," Tomoyo inquired, looking distastefully at the chrome kitchen.  
  
"Of course not," he said, still smiling at her.  
  
"Then where are we?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
They walked through another door which led to a flight of stairs. The kept their little stroll going for what seemed about two floors when they reached another door.  
  
Eriol opened it and Tomoyo was really surprised at the display.  
  
They were on the roof top. Billions of constellations and white candles brightened the area, and a full view of the hoary moon above. A small circular table was set in the center of the rooftop covered by a crème colored tablecloth and an assortment of flowers in the center.  
  
"Well, this is sort of fancy for a first date don't you think?" Tomoyo said.  
  
"But do you like it?" She looked at him and saw his eyes were hoping that she would. Now she wasn't that cold hearted was she?  
  
Tomoyo sighed deeply, "Yes, much to my surprise, I do."  
  
"Then my job here is done," he said striding over to the table.  
  
His violet eyed date followed and he pulled out a chair for her. Hesitantly, she sat down and he placed himself before her.  
  
"But what I'm wondering is, how did you get them to let you do this?" she asked.  
  
"My uncle owns this chain, so I get first class treatment," he replied.  
  
Tomoyo looked at him suspiciously, "So how many girls have you brought here?"  
  
"You're the first actually."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes really."  
  
"Somehow I don't believe you."  
  
"Doesn't matter 'cause I know I'm telling the truth." Tomoyo broke her gaze from the plate and looked up at him.  
  
He was still smiling, the light from the candles glinted off his dark eyes, the blue in his eyes glowed a little brighter.  
  
"I'm not the only one that's different," she said, leaning back in her chair.  
  
"And why is that?" he asked.  
  
"You are too, I suspect by now most men would have tried to make a move on me."  
  
"You may have suspected right."  
  
"I know I have. Being informed of just about every last detail of the dates my friend has gone on I should know what would happen."  
  
"You must be perceptive."  
  
"I guess."  
  
Two waiters entered from the door, carrying two platters filled with food. They set them down on the table and left.  
  
Tomoyo picked up her fork and stuck it in the food. "Since women practically throw themselves at you, how many have you gone out with?"  
  
"Just one," he replied.  
  
"So you're saying you've had the chance to have dates with lots of girls and you've only gone out with one?" Tomoyo questioned looking up at him.  
  
He glanced back, "Yeah, that's what I'm saying. And that one time, didn't work out too well either. So what about you, same position as me except this is your first time."  
  
"Men are. . . I just don't want them in my life okay?" she snapped.  
  
"Okay," he said, eyes broad.  
  
The next few minutes were spent in silence, except for the few minor scratches of the shifting chairs or clings of glasses.  
  
"Just so I have something other then where we went to tell Sakura when she pries this information out of me, tell me about yourself."  
  
In the short moment for him to redeem himself from eating Tomoyo thought up a mock reply. 'Yes blah, blah, blah I'm handsome, blah, blah, blah, girls just yearn for me, blah, blah, blah, and I have top grades in all my classes, I'm rich and the perfect guy for you, blah, blah, blah.'  
  
"Well I'm studying law and business and I hate girls who lust after me just like you hate all men. I live somewhere in the outskirts of town with my stepsister, Nakuru. My favorite color is black I like sweet things and I play the piano. How about you?"  
  
"My favorite colors are beige and white, I like the magnolia and cherry blossom, and, as you know, I hate men for a reason that you will never know. I used to sing and design clothes but I've stopped that to study medicine."  
  
"You used to sing?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Maybe we could do a duet sometime."  
  
"Or maybe we couldn't."  
  
"You just don't want to ever see me again, is that what you're saying?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
He laughed a little and took a drink from his water. "Are you laughing to be polite or are you insane?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"I don't know, what do you think?" he replied.  
  
"Are you playing games with me?"  
  
"Do you want to play a game? They have a few downstairs."  
  
"You know what I mean."  
  
"Oh I do?"  
  
"Just, shut up."  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
This was a particularly boring chapter, boring and long. Most you probably skimmed through this. Heh, I would've.  
  
I'm not too sure if Tomoyo's favorite flower is the magnolia. I knew it was a cherry blossom and something else, or maybe it was just cherry blossoms. Whatever, I just put the names of the bunch of flowers people said was her favorite flower in a bag and pulled one out. Ironic, yes, but it worked, in a way. 


	3. Don't Start

~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
Miss Independent  
  
Chapter 3: Don't Start  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
"No, you don't get it Sakura. I don't like him," Tomoyo said, shifting the phone from one ear to the other.  
  
"Then how come you haven't started threatening me?"  
  
"Because I can't think of any right now. But rest assured when I can I will."  
  
"Now that's a surprise, threat making it one of your talents."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Whatever, all I know is, is that you like him." Sakura said in a sing-song voice, and then she broke into a song repeating 'You like him' in different tones and melodies over and over again.  
  
"Stop singing that horrid song right now or I'll personally come over and wring your neck," Tomoyo said with a glare.  
  
"Only if you admit you like him," Sakura sang. Tomoyo could tell she was dancing around.  
  
"I can just hang up right now you know."  
  
"Doesn't matter. I'll leave hundreds of messages with this song on them on your answering machine and cell phone."  
  
"I'm changing my number after this."  
  
"Oh you know I'll find out what it is sooner or later."  
  
"I'm still not saying I like him because I don't you know!"  
  
"So, I know you do." And so, the song began again.  
  
"Okay, just so you'll shut the hell up and not leave that on my messages I admit, he wasn't as bad as I thought he'd be."  
  
Sakura shrieked in delight. "Okay can I put you on hold for a second?"  
  
"Yeah whatever," Tomoyo mumbled.  
  
She sat on her couch channel surfing with the portable phone still clinging to her ear for a few minutes when Sakura's voice came back on.  
  
"So what were you doing?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Making a date."  
  
"Not again, you know I don't know why you like guys so much."  
  
"Oh it's not for me it's for you."  
  
"WHAT!" Tomoyo screamed jumping out of her seat and dropping the remote to the floor.  
  
"How could you do that?" Tomoyo yelled.  
  
"I dialed his number and told him you liked him and would like to go on a second date," Sakura answered simply.  
  
"That's a lie."  
  
"Only half of it is."  
  
"It's still lying!" Tomoyo replied through gritted teeth.  
  
"It's for your own good!" Sakura fought back.  
  
"How did you get his number?"  
  
"I kept the piece of paper and put it in my address book."  
  
"So when is it?"  
  
"Tonight."  
  
Tomoyo groaned and fell back on the couch, and made a face at what she saw on TV. "I'll call you later okay?" She didn't even wait for a reply before hanging up.  
  
The ebony haired girl slumped lower on the sofa and sighed. Things just got a little more complicated.  
  
If she only hadn't gone on that first date things wouldn't have led to this. Like she knew why she had even went out the day before. Impulse maybe? That was unlikely, she had never reacted on impulse before and she didn't think she'd start now. Perhaps it was curiosity that tugged at the back of her mind that hadn't left her alone until that day.  
  
Of course everybody just has this curiosity on what will happen on a date right? So why should she be any different?  
  
It didn't matter anyway; it wasn't like she could change the past. And now she was stuck with another date.  
  
Of course she hated guys but she wasn't rude. Okay scratch that. Sure she would insult them and glare at them but it didn't mean that she didn't have to be crude enough to stand them up or cancel something they thought she had set up.  
  
Tomoyo clicked the TV off and went into the kitchen to fix a snack. After setting the phone back on its receiver she looked of the contents of the fridge.  
  
Maybe tonight she'd just tell Hiiragizawa it was all Sakura's fault and the date wasn't even her idea.  
  
She smiled as she pulled out a few things, 'That's exactly what I'll do.'  
  
Putting down the bread she walked back to the phone only to set it back on the wall and slapped herself mentally.  
  
She didn't have his number.  
  
Sakura did.  
  
Growling a bit she picked up the phone again and dialed Sakura's number.  
  
"Hello?" said a cheery voice.  
  
"Sakura give me Hiiragizawa's number," Tomoyo ordered.  
  
"Hiiragizawa? Oh Eriol, duh. So why do you want it?" she questioned.  
  
"To call him," Tomoyo answered, keeping her voice as flat as it would go.  
  
"And what would you talk about?"  
  
"Stuff." She was also trying to keep her teeth from gritting together.  
  
"Exactly what. . ."  
  
"Just give me his number!"  
  
A silence was at the other end of the line, Tomoyo knew this meant she was thinking about something.  
  
"No."  
  
"And why is that?" Her brain lost control of her jaw and her teeth were finally grinding at each word.  
  
"Because knowing you you'll probably just cancel the date. And we can't have that now can we?"  
  
"Sakura please?" she almost pleaded.  
  
Her friend laughed, "No, I don't want you to lose your only possible husband."  
  
"P-Possible husband!?"  
  
The collage student could almost see that annoying beam on her emerald eyed friend, "Yes."  
  
"Whatever, bye," she mumbled before hanging up and turning back to her food.  
  
"I'll just have to tell him later tonight," she sighed and cut the sandwich in half. Taking a bite out of the sandwich she propped her elbows against the counter and continued eating.  
  
Things were starting to go steadily downhill.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
Tomoyo was currently taking a light nap when the doorbell rudely awakened her. Scrunching her face up she buried her face in the white pillow and screamed, "Go away!" knowing exactly who it was.  
  
The doorbell rang again and she sighed. Getting up she started combing out some of the knots in her hair before turned the doorknob and seeing a smiling face in front of her.  
  
"Hey," she muttered, then yawned.  
  
"Did I catch you at a bad time?" he asked.  
  
"Well actually I was taking a nap. So yeah, you sort of did," she told him.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"No, its okay I'm awake now. But anyway I have to tell you," she started.  
  
His face brightened a bit but he didn't look too hopeful, "Yeah?"  
  
"This date. Yesterday's date, I didn't want them. My friend Sakura set them up and I just-"  
  
He cut her off, "I know."  
  
Her eyebrows rose at this, "You did?"  
  
"Well I hardly believed YOU would've made these dates by the way you have acted towards me so far."  
  
"I'm sorry it's just. . ."  
  
"No it's okay. You still want to go out now?" he asked with false hope.  
  
Tomoyo laughed and a small glitter lit her eyes, "You sure you'd want to go out with me a second time?"  
  
"Yeah!" he answered.  
  
"Well I don't know. . .You are you after all." She gave him a thoughtful look. "But since I'll probably be wasting my time on something even more stupid tonight I guess I will."  
  
"Wow this must be some miracle huh?" Eriol asked her.  
  
"You have no idea." A hint of coldness appeared in her tone again.  
  
"I must be the luckiest guy in this whole city eh?"  
  
"Luckiest guy in the world."  
  
"Now who's the one that's flattering themselves?"  
  
Tomoyo rolled her eyes and let him in. She gestured towards the couch, "Wait there while I go change. You can watch some TV if you want but no eating out of my fridge. I hate going grocery shopping for people other then me." She told him.  
  
A little while later she found him staring out of the window instead of watching wrestling or something like she expected him to. "Okay let's go," she said.  
  
He turned around and smiled, "Sure."  
  
"You seem I little kinder to me tonight," he said as they were in the elevator.  
  
"I don't think you should get cocky about it," she said coldly.  
  
"I wasn't going to. I was just pointing out that you were."  
  
She side glanced him. He was looking at her so she quickly averted her eyes to the metal pole beside her. Eriol chuckled lightly in amusement. Tomoyo frowned at the metal bar and still wondered if he was mentally insane.  
  
But even if he did belong in an asylum for the mentally unstable, he was. . .  
  
'Okay.'  
  
So maybe there was some truth to what she told Sakura earlier. But it wasn't like she liked it. Besides, she couldn't control these feelings, they just did as they felt.  
  
Tomoyo snorted softly so Eriol wouldn't hear. Exactly, they did as they felt. And that's exactly how love and petty feelings can turn their back on you.  
  
That's why people have heartbreak and pain. Because of uncontrollable feelings. Feelings she never wanted to be a part of.  
  
"Are you coming?"  
  
The sudden statement knocked Tomoyo out of her train of thought and she looked up at the voice. "What?"  
  
"Are you coming?" Eriol repeated.  
  
"Oh, yeah." She stepped out of the elevator, and with crossed arms, she followed him out.  
  
He wasn't like other guys. Guys who seemed to be so cocky and full of them selves. It disgusted her. Eriol was a bit, kinder, sort of.  
  
Tomoyo also knew not all men were all total idiots. But she had still yet to meet one who hadn't flirted with her unceremoniously so why should she care?  
  
The day had grown dim and cast dark shadows on her pale face when they stepped outside. She wrapped her arms around her when a strong breeze blew around them and she could've sworn she saw her breath.  
  
"Cold?"  
  
Tomoyo shook her head; her stubbornness earned her another draft and more goose bumps. She soon felt a warm jacket draped across hers shoulders and she looked behind her. What she saw was Eriol's face smiling back at her.  
  
"Why are you giving me your jacket Aren't we going to your car?" she asked him  
  
He shook his head, "We're going to walk there tonight."  
  
She raised an eyebrow, "Walk, where?"  
  
"You'll see." Tomoyo eyed him suspiciously as he stepped in front of her; she followed only a few steps behind.  
  
She clutched the black jacket around her loosely. An unfamiliar scent rose from the collar.  
  
'Is that smell sugar?' she thought. When she looked closer she saw a few sugar crystals sprinkled on the outside of the collar.  
  
Eriol had been looking over his shoulder at her and saw what she was doing, he smiled. "Nakuru must have been making cookies again and spilled some sugar on my coat," he told her.  
  
Tomoyo mouthed an 'Oh' and they continued walking.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
They were at another restaurant, but it wasn't as fancy as the night before. Actually, it was hardly a restaurant. More like a cross between a bar, fast food place, and a dance club.  
  
Tomoyo frowned a bit at the slightly drunk people sitting at the bar. "Don't worry about them," said Eriol, knowing exactly what she was thinking, "The bartender makes sure they don't cause too much trouble."  
  
"Too much?" She took off his jacket and handed it too him.  
  
He laughed, "Don't be so uptight, come on lets dance." He took her wrist and start pulling her to the dance floor.  
  
And just like suspected, she tried her best to resist. Tomoyo dug her heels into the dark, almost black, green carpet. "I do NOT want to dance. Especially not while suffocating in that crowd of people," she yelled over the music.  
  
Eriol rolled his eyes, "You won't suffocate."  
  
"And do you realize how hot it is in here? We've only been in this place for five minutes and I'm already sweating."  
  
"Dancing is NOT that bad." His strength was overpowering hers and the heels of her white sneakers were stating to slide.  
  
"I don't want to!" she cried.  
  
Eriol's grip loosened slightly, "We aren't scared, now are we?"  
  
Tomoyo's eyes narrowed, "No."  
  
"Or is it that you can't dance?"  
  
She was glaring venom, "No."  
  
"Then what's the problem?"  
  
"Absolutely nothing."  
  
Eriol smiled triumphantly, "Then prove it."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"FINE!" It wasn't a scream, but people still looked at them.  
  
Tomoyo ignored them and pulled Eriol towards the dance floor, he was still smiling. He knew that would work.  
  
The amethyst eyed girl was actually pretty surprised at herself. Truth be told, she pretty much WASN'T a good dancer, at least she wasn't in her opinion. But at least she wasn't embarrassing herself in front of tall these people. She was also trying not to pay too much attention to Eriol while dancing. Because in case she did look like a fool, she didn't want him to tell it to her.  
  
'But the music is also fast, no slow dances. That's good,' she thought. Then the upbeat music stopped and a slow one started.  
  
'God must hate me,' she thought as people around her started pairing up with their loved ones.  
  
"You know," she started, "I'm really tired lets sit down."  
  
He pulled at her wrist just as she was about to leave, "One last dance, I like this song."  
  
"And I should care because?"  
  
"Just one dance, then we can do whatever you like."  
  
Tomoyo's shoulders slumped and she gave in. Linking her arms so loosely around his neck it barely touched him she started moving to the music.  
  
She tried focusing her eyes on something other then those mysteriously dark, enigmatic, alluring sapphire orbs. . .  
  
'Oh my god what am I thinking?!' she screamed to herself. 'I am in need of serious help right now.'  
  
He however was looking straight at her and she saw this. Feeling uncomfortable she shifted her weight slightly. Eriol was still staring at her with a light smile.  
  
"Is there something on face?" she asked, breaking the silence between them.  
  
"No, nothing."  
  
"Then could you stop staring at me like that!" she hissed.  
  
There faces were a bit too close for comfort. She definitely didn't feel right when his nose was just two inches away.  
  
And then it happened.  
  
And it scared the HELL out of her.  
  
Pulling away would have been the first thing she would have done if she could. But she couldn't. She wasn't kissing back, that was good, but she wasn't pulling away, that was bad.  
  
'What is wrong with me?' she thought.  
  
As they ere going downhill, things were also getting complicated.  
  
After a moment she finally pulled away. He looked at her, confusion flashed in his eyes but it disappeared.  
  
Tomoyo let go of him, "I have to go."  
  
He didn't even try to stop her as she pushed and shoved her way out of the maze of people. Tomoyo kept running while she was outside. She ignored the biting cold on her shoulders until she finally slowed to a stop.  
  
"What just happened?" she asked herself.  
  
Her fingers found their way to her lips, where they still tingled lightly.  
  
Things were definitely getting complicated.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
Aniiston - I know your review wasn't exactly a flame, those go more like this: Your story sucks and it should burn in hell! That would probably be more of a flame. I thought this story was a bit cliché but if you think it's original then okay! Thank for the nice long review!  
  
Inspirationals - Yeah last chapter was boring, I did tell you guys that right? Well, it just one of those chapters that's boring but just had to be there you know? This chapter might have a been like the other one, dull, but I hope the last scene sparked your interest a bit more. Maybe not too much, but you get the point right?  
  
Intuition - I hope this chapter explained why Tomoyo didn't call and cancel.  
  
I would also like to thank: jade-lily, deon, Lifes Dark Angel, Fuu2, KawaiinessPnay, lilazngurl, princess cythera, midnight blue, not applicable, MiAngeliSa, and angel710.  
  
THANK YOU ALL FOR THE NICE REVIEWS! I didn't reply though because that was basically all I could say to them.  
  
Now when you press that nice little "review" button, leave a nice long one. ^_^ 


	4. Eriol's Interlude

ms.evil: Hey look what I found! *Holds up a very ruffled looking thing*  
  
Bob: *Crosses arms* Humph, and she was just starting to quiet down too.  
  
m.e.: *Glomps Bob* Aww, I know you missed me!  
  
Bob: Not entirely.  
  
m.e: Ignore him; he's just mad because I found him in our attic. He's my muse you know.  
  
Bob: You don't have an attic.  
  
m.e.: I do too! At least I do now; you were hiding in it after all.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
A/N: This is just a small interlude to satisfy everybody while I continue to work on a vast amount of other stories including: Fakers, Forgotten Memories, Tsunami, Miss Independent, and a few contest entries. Keep in mind this is NOT actually a chapter.  
  
m.e: *Scratches head* Did that make sense?  
  
Bob: *Face stuffed with cookies* Wha?  
  
m.e.: Never mind. The rest of the story will not be continued in Eriol's POV however. *Grabs a handful of cookies from the plate*  
  
Bob: Hey!  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
I still couldn't believe it.  
  
I had actually lost control over my OWN body. Some things just didn't make sense. We were just dancing, with her forcibly trying to avoid my gaze by shifting her constantly. This would've been funny if I hadn't been so hypnotized by her face. Her beauty was like none that I had seen before. While comparing her to all the young pretty faces I had seen from other countries none compared to hers.  
  
Although she did not paint her face over with make-up a natural beauty still shone through. And thus, I was spellbound.  
  
I couldn't help it if I couldn't take my eyes off her peach colored lips that her teeth bit into lightly every once in a while. Would it be wrong if all I wanted was to just taste them against my own?  
  
Even though her independence could become slightly annoying at times, it didn't stop my attraction towards her. I guess her unintended charm often overwhelmed her annoying freedom from men she frequently mentioned.  
  
As my lips claimed hers as my own, my thoughts dulled and I thought nothing but of her warm flesh against my own. Tomoyo didn't struggle, nor did she press back, not that I expected her to.  
  
I could almost feel the world around us slow down to a blur of colors and sound. But I was suddenly jerked back to reality when she pulled away.  
  
I myself was confused, my mind only slowly catching to what had just happened. A look of confusion flashed on face while I remembered. In that moment, "Miss Independent" as some called her, ran away before I could regain my senses.  
  
Still in this stupor I didn't run after her. I don't know what happened afterwards, only me grabbing my coat from the growing pile and resting my head against the glass of the door with a 'thud'.  
  
Because of my foolish mistake I may never see that girl again. And in the depth of my mind, a little voice told me I would miss her.  
  
But it seems that we did meet up again. Due to her rather hyper, in a way, friend the two of us found ourselves in another date. This time accompanied by Li and her. And now she is drunk, much to my surprise. As it turns out the violet eyed girl before me did not have a very high alcohol tolerance.  
  
She was spilling out her past. A thing I was sure she'd regret in the morning.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
ms.evil: Nothing long, nothing special, just something to satisfy you guys in case I don't update soon enough and I find myself with an angry mob outside my window. I think that Eriol was a little OOC in this don't you? He sort of reminds me of. . .  
  
Bob: Sesshoumaru?  
  
m.e.: Yeah, how did you know?  
  
Bob: Well its obvious Eriol would turn out like this after you've been reading Sesshoumaru/Kagome fics all day.  
  
m.e.: *Pouts* They were good stories.  
  
Bob: *Reaches for the plate of cookies in m.e.'s hands*  
  
m.e.: *Slaps them* Mine! *Scrambles away*  
  
Bob: *Sighing* For her excuse on updating so slowly and her sudden change in personality check out her profile. 


	5. Girl Talk

Bob: *Munching on cookies*  
  
ms.evil: Whee! I'm back! And look who fell through the floor of my attic! *Holds up an unconscious Kero and Eriol*  
  
Kero: *Eyes flutter open and he sees the cookies*  
  
Bob: *Looks back with a cookie in his mouth*  
  
m.e.: *Lets go of Kero and Eriol, who drops to a heap on the floor. Then runs to Bob and grabs the cookies* Mine! *Runs away*  
  
Bob: Hey come back here!  
  
Kero: I want some too! *Flies right behind Bob who is still chasing m.e.*  
  
m.e., Bob, and Kero: *Continues running around while stepping on Eriol who is still unconscious*  
  
m.e.: MY COOKIES!  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
Miss Independent  
  
Chapter 4: Girl Talk  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
Tomoyo woke up in about mid-afternoon. Only after looking at the black roman numerals on her clock had she realized she missed her morning classes. Grumbling, she threw the white covers off her body and treaded towards the bathroom.  
  
Staring back at the pale face in the mirror Tomoyo noticed what were the beginnings of dark circles under her eyes. Sighing she splashed cold water on her face. What did she really expect after a whole night of thinking while listening to the music videos on TV?  
  
Pushing every other thought out of her brain the same thing she had spent all last night thinking about popped back.  
  
Shouldn't she be hating Eriol right now?  
  
Exactly, she should be HATING him right now. Loathing his very existence and the air he breathes.  
  
But she didn't hate him. She couldn't find the slightest trace of even disliking him. Maybe that wasn't the right way to put it. Eriol was annoying, yes, but he didn't annoy her to death like most guys.  
  
And that annoyed her.  
  
She'd rather be annoyed by him, then be annoyed by him because he wasn't as annoying as others.  
  
Tomoyo sighed as she pulled out her tooth brush. That didn't even make sense. Now her brain wasn't working right anymore, things were just perfect.  
  
And to think that if his friend had better aim they would've never met.  
  
Right after rinsing, her kitchen phone rang. Walking a it slowly, she headed towards the room. Tomoyo waited until it rang again before picking it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"So?" A slightly 'too' cheerful voice asked.  
  
"So, what?" Tomoyo rubbed her temples, hearing that merry voice wasn't exactly what she wanted to here right now.  
  
"So how did last night go?"  
  
She should've known this was coming. "Fine," Tomoyo replied flatly.  
  
There was a pause, "Okay so what really happened?" Sakura asked, her tone lowering down to being a little more serious.  
  
"Nothing, it was normal."  
  
"That was pathetic. Even in this bad of a mood you should be able to come up with something better then THAT!"  
  
Tomoyo frowned at her comment, "Now tell me what happened!" her friend demanded.  
  
She explained what happened briefly, just the highlights of the night. There was another pause on the line, "So all you did was, walk to a dance club place, dance, and go home."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You're still lying to me aren't you?"  
  
"There are just some things I can't tell you okay?" 'You wouldn't understand anyway.'  
  
"Well then that means you wouldn't mind going on a double date right?"  
  
"I'm not even going to answer that."  
  
"Oh please Tomoyo!" Sakura whined over the line.  
  
Tomoyo winced, 'Please tell she is not going into one of those whining fits.' "It wouldn't hurt! Besides you've already gone on TWO dates with him without any problems!"  
  
Amethyst eyes rolled towards the ceiling, 'If only you knew Sakura,' she thought as she tried to block out Sakura's protests to no avail.  
  
"You know what!" she suddenly yelled.  
  
Sakura silenced.  
  
Tomoyo's eyes narrowed a centimeter for a second or two before she sighed. She could almost see Sakura's face. Her bottom lip was probably quivering, or her eyes wide with surprise at her outburst. Sakura's face could just be so innocent and priceless sometimes, it really got to her. Even when she couldn't actually see the real face, she'd seen enough to know. Her eyelids closed over her violet orbs and she sighed again.  
  
"I'm sorry, I've just been really frustrated with finals coming up in a few weeks. I'll think about it okay?" Of course, she wasn't worried about finals and she WASN'T going to think about it.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Sakura asked her, "You've never really snapped at anyone like that before."  
  
"Yeah, call you later." A small beep signified the end of the call.  
  
Tomoyo set the phone back onto the receiver and returned to her room to get ready for what was left of the day. Sakura was starting to run her personal life now. And right next to men, the thought of someone else running her life also irritated her.  
  
Twenty minutes later she was ready for the day.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
It was a natural occurrence that Tomoyo was practically bored to death in her afternoon class, along with the rest of the students in the classroom. While the teacher was drawling on about who knows what while his class did their own thing. Like the girl sitting next to her was bopping her head to the music she was listening to and reading a magazine. Tomoyo was playing Snake on her cell phone.  
  
The teachers never cared what they were doing as long as they weren't disturbing the class. The students paid to learn in this class, so it was their money and the teachers don't care. Because unlike elementary, middle, and high school college was optional.  
  
Just as she was about to get another little star a message appeared on the screen.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo" it said.  
  
Tomoyo frowned slightly and typed back, "What".  
  
After about a minute, "How about just u and me tonight? No guys".  
  
She stared at the screen for a bit thinking; then, "Where we going?"  
  
"It's a surprise"  
  
Tomoyo's frown deepened slightly, "Surprise?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Let me think about it."  
  
"Fine, call me later."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"C-ya."  
  
She returned to the game screen and continued playing. Sakura had something up her sleeve she knew it.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
And she was right.  
  
Sakura DID have something up her sleeve. The vibe started reacting once they stepped foot into the classy eatery. For one thing, Sakura would never make her get this dressed up for just them. For another, Eriol Hiiragizawa and some brown head were sitting at the table they were walking towards.  
  
As soon as Tomoyo saw the pair she turned around rapidly and started walking the other way. Sakura noticed this and stuck her arm out and caught Tomoyo.  
  
"Come on Tomoyo!" She said, trying to pull her friend back.  
  
"I should've known something was up! I can't believe I forgot about that double date you asked about this morning!"  
  
"Oh like you wouldn't have come anyway." A smirk.  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Tomoyo cried.  
  
"Just have some fun! Eat! Ignore them!"  
  
"Fun? Fun!? You want me to have FUN with two GUYS sitting in front of my face?"  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo continued their little struggle, "I think you're starting to get a little crazy about this."  
  
Tomoyo stopped her resistance, "I think we're forgetting our places in the world here."  
  
Sakura took the chance to spin Tomoyo around and start pushing her from behind.  
  
"You will have fun and you will enjoy yourself. I'll make sure of it!"  
  
The violet eyed medical student rolled her eyes, "Oh please."  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
ms.evil: *Happily eating cookies while lying on Kero, Bob, and Eriol*  
  
Eriol: *Waking up* What happened?  
  
Bob: Ms. Paranoid over here saw a spider, screamed, tripped, and fell on us.  
  
Kero: *Still trying to reach out for the cookies*  
  
Eriol: Oh.  
  
m.e.: Hey! *Whacks Bob over the head with the plate* It was a big spider okay!  
  
Bob: It was smaller then the back of a pin but with long legs!  
  
m.e.: It was still creepy. *Shoves another cookie into her mouth*  
  
Eriol: How'd I end up here?  
  
m.e.: *Throws plate aside and hugs his head* Aww, aren't you happy to be here?  
  
Kero: Must. Reach. COOKIES! 


	6. Another World Phenomenom Solved

**A/N:  This was supposed to be included with chapter four but I got lazy and cut it in half. And unfortunately I went on an extended hiatus. Hehe ;**

**Miss Independent**

**Chapter 5: Another World Phenomenon Solved**

            Tomoyo kept her gaze fixed on her glass of water as her friend chatted away with the banes of her existence. And if she thought about it enough…the little droplets of water on the glass actually started becoming the least bit interesting.

            She felt a foot knock into her leg. Tomoyo glared at Sakura and kicked her back. This exchange went on for about ten more kicks before their food arrived. Eriol and Syaoran watched with slight interest as Tomoyo and Sakura pursued in harming each other. And to say that they were doing it subtly would be lying. By the time the two had ceased and turned their attentions to their food Tomoyo was sure that her legs would be bearing some bruises the next morning.

            "Umm excuse me? Can we have four glasses of this wine?" Sakura asked pointing to some words on a piece of paper. The waitress looked at her and nodded.

            "What's with the wine?" Tomoyo questioned.

            "If you're thinking that I ordered the wine so that you'd become increasingly drunk and spill all your secrets to us, you are sorely wrong my dear friend," Sakura informed while taking a bite of the chicken on her fork.

            Although Sakura was the one that was sorely mistaken.

            Eriol, Syaoran, and Sakura gaped at Tomoyo in utter astonishment as she downed another glass.

            "You know? This stuff is pretty good. That was a great idea to order it Sakura old buddy!" Tomoyo cried out cheerfully wrapping an arm around her best friend.

            Her glance turned to the Chinese boy sitting across from her. "Li! Don't you look nice tonight? Are you trying to impress a certain someone?" she winked at him. Then started laughing as the tiniest of blushes rose to his cheeks.

            Sakura leaned over to whisper to Tomoyo with a small frown on her face, "Can you calm down please?"

            She laughed some more, "Come on Sakura! Live it little will ya?"

            After calling for another glass Tomoyo laced her fingers and propped her elbows on the table. A dazed smile seemed forever glued to her face. She was staring at a certain blue eyed person, "You know Eriol, your eyes kinda remind me of my father's. Though you act nothing like him."

            "Really? Well I'll take that as a compliment…I guess…" Eriol seemed confused and slightly embarrassed by this whole situation.  

            "Yeah, you're so much nicer." A frown dawned upon her small face. "My father wasn't exactly the greatest of fathers. A real jackass you could say."

            Sakura's eyebrows raised at that comment. Tomoyo had never spoken about her father before this. The waitress brought another glass of wine and gave a look of disgust to Tomoyo as she grabbed the glass and drank about half in one swallow.

            "I remember one night in particular. Actually it was the last night I ever saw him, "she gave a sardonic laugh, surprising her companions, "I think there was a thunderstorm that night actually." She tapped her chin in mock deep thought.

            The people sitting with her exchanged glances, where was she going with this? Eriol couldn't help but wonder if this was something she wanted people to know.

            Tomoyo waved her hand and look way for a second, "No, no there wasn't any storm. It was just a regular night. My parent's were yelling at each other again for who knows what. I never had very good feelings for my father, he was just kind of THERE. I never got to know him or anything. The only things I remember of him are his eyes and that strange girl he always brought home when mother was off on a business trip," Tomoyo laughed loudly here, "Now we can only imagine what they were doing!" she said with a broad, drunken smile.

            Sakura's fingers fidgeted with her fork as Tomoyo continued her story. She wanted to stop her friend from doing something she knew she'd regret but, it was just too tempting. Too tempting to know that Tomoyo was just laying out all her mysteries and their answers. Tonight may be the night she'll finally figure out what makes Tomoyo tick.

            "Well anyway. . ." she started again, "I guess now that I think about it they were probably arguing about that girl. I remember hearing some pretty nasty words being thrown about, and a crash or two. Oh yeah, father threw one of my favorite glass figurines on the floor. I always liked that little blue bird. One of a kind you know. . ." Tomoyo drifted off slightly here. She was reminiscing, after swishing the last bits of wine in her glass around, she drank the rest. "Father called mother a lesbian bitch I think. Now at the time I had no idea what that meant but my mother started crying really hard and she told my father to get out. He did and I never saw him again."

            "I'm so sorr-" Sakura started but Tomoyo cut her off. She and Syaoran and Eriol began to wonder if Tomoyo even remembered they were there.

            Tomoyo scraped her fork against the table cloth with her head propped up against her hand. "The next morning I pretended I hadn't been watching from the stairs and asked my mother what all the yelling was about and what happened to father. Mother started crying again. She told me that men were not worth it and if you wanted to get anywhere in this world you would not let petty things like them get in your way. She said that men are just horny and competitive bastards. Then she gasped and told me to forget that word I think," Tomoyo tapped her chin again, she smiled, "Though it didn't stop me from learning it and many others anyway."

            Tomoyo lifted her head from her hand and sat up straight again, hey eyes looked hazed. Eriol and the others just continued to stare at her. Then her large violet eyes grew out of their haze and that silly grin on her face fell away. She covered her mouth with her hands and looked at them all.

            "Tomoyo? Tomoyo are you okay?" Sakura put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

            She looked at her friend horrified. The grabbed her jacket and stumbled out of the restaurant, accidentally knocking into the door. They watch as she continued to push a pull door. Then a couple walked in and Tomoyo ran out. Well she tried to walk as straight as her jellied legs could take her.

            "No wonder," Sakura whispered to herself.

            "I'm going too, she can't go out there on her own, especially in that state," Eriol reasoned. Then before Syaoran and Sakura could object he was out the door.

            They looked at each other, "Well…tonight was sure interesting."

            Sakura didn't reply.

            Tomoyo's feet kept bending in odd places and she had to use the walls of other shops and restaurant as a lean. She rested at a corner of the wall and started panting heavily. What had she just done? That secret had been kept under lock and key for about two decades! Then she just had to get all drunk and spill everything?

            She still couldn't believe how those words just fell out. And to people that she hardly knew! With the exception of Sakura, but still, she had intention whatsoever to ever tell her, to tell anyone.

            This was ridiculous. Tomoyo scowled as she cursed her low alcohol tolerance. They'd probably pity her now.

            She spoke aloud what she believed they would be saying the next day, "Oh Tomoyo I'm so sorry. Oh Tomoyo that must've been so traumatic for you! Oh Tomoyo is there anything I can do? Oh Tomoyo! Oh Tomoyo!" she cried maniacally into the night. Tomoyo wiped away the tears running down her face in anger.

            She whimpered slightly and slouched to the ground, her hand covering her flushed face.

            "What am I saying? I've always wanted people to pity me, to care for me. All these years I've wasted just hiding me emotions from everybody. Pushing them away. What the hell is wrong with me?"

            "What's wrong with you is that you're out here all alone without an escort," a lone voice said behind her.

            "Go away," Tomoyo ordered trying to fix her red face.

            Eriol kneeled beside her looking at her dark her as it shielded her face from his view. "Everyone has problems Tomoyo. And for you to just hide them while your breaking inside is no way to help them."

            There wasn't a reply.

            "You have friends. We all want to help you, we care for you. You know that right?"

            Her head fell limply to her side.

            "Tomoyo?"

            No reply.

            Eriol lifted her hair from her face and found that she had passed out. Shaking his head he picked her up and walked back to the restaurant.

**A/N: Sorry short chapter. But better than nothing right? Well it's summer so expect more updates than usual. Byez!**


End file.
